The principal objective of this program is the development of chromatographic - mass spectrometric methodology for the analysis of compounds of biological interest. Our work has focussed on areas of instrumentation development as well as the examination of the basic properties of biologically relevant compounds or their derivatives. We have completed an evaluation of the GC-MS properties of a variety of aporphine alkaloids, many of them synthesized in our laboratories, and which are structurally related to the dopaminergic agonist apomorphine. This information should assist us in the study of the metabolism of apormorphine in liver microsomal preparations which is currently in progress. In the area of steroid analysis we have examined mass spectral fragmentations associated with trimethylsilyloxy groups located on the D-ring and/or the 17 beta-side chain of C21-steroids. In the area of on-line chromatography - mass spectrometry we have been exploring the use of micropacked columns for the direct combination of a gas chromatograph to a mass spectrometer without the use of a separator. In conjunction with recent developments in our laboratories in the use of combined Reversed Phase High Performance Liquid Chromatograph - Mass Spectrometry, we have been exploring the use of novel derivatives which are compatible with both techniques.